Little Pick Me Up
by Symmetrical
Summary: Because in Konoha, a serious air can only last as long as it takes for a shinobi to screw up. //Bunch of drabbles//
1. Stealth

_Just a bunch of drabbles and me trying to be humourous. I fail'd. Pairings hinted at, but I'll put up a warning if I go into proper fangirlism._

_**Disclaimer ;; Symmetrical owns nothing. The characters of Naruto are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

The introduction of the cell phone to Konoha was always set to revolutionise the small town and, indeed, stop people from incessantly knocking on the door at 1am. However, filling the town with obnoxious ringtones, particularly one that yelled RAMEN whenever anyone was stupid enough to ring it, was causing a huge amount of headaches. The mast had been placed nearby, off to the north of the Hokage mountain, to gain the best vantage point to broadcast over the village. Shinobi were always instructed to turn them off once starting a mission, as stealth could always be ruined by Justin Timberlake's latest hit.


	2. Explosion

No one had ever thought that Deidara could actually blow up his own clay in his own face. Nevertheless, watching the blonde walk into the room with a singed fringe, making both eyes visible, and a blackened face was enough to cause even Sasori to chuckle at his idiocy. His handmouths merely let their tongues loll in shame.


	3. Slip

Lee watched Neji get into his usual fighting stance. Lee watched Neji spin to deflect kunai hurled at him by an ever eager TenTen. Lee watched the chakra start to swirl around Neji. Lee watched Neji slip and fall on his arse. Lee laughed.

Neji shot him a look and walked off, muttering that that was enough training for today.


	4. Right

As Kakashi slowly woke, pulling his mask onto his face(he always moved it down when he slept so, you know, he wouldn't die of lack of oxygen), something didn't feel quite right. That something was the fact that his hair seemed to be a lot… lighter. As in, not there. As in, a small covering of fluff on his head. Noticing the razor on the bedside, and the small note merely saying "Have a youthful day", Kakashi decided that someone was going to pay, namely, a certain, green-clad jounin.


	5. Wonder

Sasuke never did wonder who his secret admirer was when they wrote him small messages on orange paper with a blue pen. He wondered even less when the first bowl of ramen appeared on his doorstep. No, Sasuke only smiled, shook his head, and promised to return the favour.


	6. Beauty

Sakura watched the petals fall slowly onto the stream that drifted lazily under the bridge, and felt truly at ease. Perfection could never be truly achieved, but beauty was something else entirely. She sighed to herself, breath mingling into the atmosphere, untouched, unseen. Wading slowly into the river, she let herself move with the current, ignore the cold air that surrounded her upper body. Such a tranquil environment could never truly be recreated, but Sakura wouldn't be the one to ruin it.


	7. Fireworks

The fireworks were launched into the air in a colourful array of blues, reds, yellows and greens, mixing and twisting to illuminate the sky, the stars twinkling through the smokescreen to create a vibrant display. The music blared across the village, and hands linked together, human contact making the night seem ever sweeter.


	8. Nosebleed

Suddenly tripping and faceplanting onto the earth was not the best way to start training. Gaining a nosebleed because of said faceplanting was even worse. Getting a nosebleed because of faceplanting whilst your teammate was taking his top off due to the unbearable heat could not have been thought of as good in the slightest. And letting your perverted teacher see said nosebleed whilst your teammate was prancing around shirtless was sheer awful. Especially owing to the camera in your perverted teacher's gloved hands.


	9. Kennel

Kiba never thought he'd see the day when he'd wake up in a dog kennel. He certainly couldn't believe the fact that a certain bug lover had set him up. He'd even given him his own dog bowl and bone. Odds on, Akamaru was now sleeping in his bed. The collar around his neck still seemed rather kinky, though, regardless of his current situation.


	10. Pens

Well, this was certainly a unique take on the kabuki war paint. Kankurou wasn't sure it had ever been done with a purple permanent marker, the design consisting of swirls and words like "I smell". He also didn't think that many people had purple teeth, or even wanted them. Still, Temari hadn't wanted green and blue hair either. Kankurou sighed. He'd have to do something to Gaara now, just to make it even. The idea of Gaara with peroxide blonde hair cheered Kankurou up immensely, in spite of the words "I'M GAY" on the back of his neck.


	11. Problems

Tsunade had always been known for her medical prowess, her amazing strength, and her complete and utter lack of luck. She'd also been known for having possibly the biggest breasts in Konoha. This made certain situations rather difficult. Like, for instance, dropping chocolate. Not dropping chocolate on the floor, although bending down wasn't the best scenario either. No, dropping chocolate where it would usually pass onto your lap, where you can easily pick it up. But Tsunade's never reached her lap. Raising an eyebrow, Tsunade stared at the piece of chocolate making itself home in her breasts, making sure no one was watching while plucking it out.


End file.
